Inattendu
by medea hk
Summary: ABANDONNE


_Disclaimer: Harry Potter, son univers et ses personnages sont la propriété de JK Rowling. _

**Inattendu**

**I**

Il y avait une foule d'excellents moyens d'entamer une relation. Une invitation au restaurant, une poignée de main, l'achat d'un bouquet de fleurs, une rencontre fortuite...

Percy était plus ou moins certain que de tenter d'administrer du veritaserum à l'autre personne impliquée sans l'en informer ne faisait pas partie de ces excellents moyens. Quoique ça ne changeait pas exactement la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Nymphadora Tonks, la plus réputée de la nouvelle génération d'aurors - même si sa notoriété tenait plutôt à des exploits portant sur ses rapports troubles avec la pesanteur, les escaliers et les objets fragiles que sur ceux concernant la capture de criminels - était assise en face de lui, l'air intrigué, et attendait vainement qu'il lui explique la raison pour laquelle il l'avait convoquée dans son bureau.

- "Une tasse de thé, mademoiselle Tonks?"

Pendant quelques instants, l'horrible pressentiment que la jeune femme allait décliner l'offre, et obliger Percy à inventer une quelconque excuse pour sa convocation, et cela en un délai de quelques secondes, plongea le jeune assistant du ministre dans un état de quasi crise de nerfs. Il avait fouillé ses rapports de mission à la recherche d'une erreur: il n'en avait pas trouvé. Il avait décidé, sans aucune prudence, de la faire venir sans raison valable à lui fournir au cas où son plan tournerait mal, et il ne pouvait que le regretter amèrement. La seule idée qui lui venait à l'esprit était de faire passer toute la scène pour une tentative de séduction particulièrement bancale, et il n'était pas certain que son orgueil agonisant pourrait y survivre - sans oublier de mentionner le fait que ça lui coûterait peut-être sa place.

- "Volontiers, merci...", hésita l'auror.

Percy s'efforça de ne pas soupirer de soulagement, et la servit d'un rapide coup de baguette. Si, maintenant, son interlocutrice pouvait se décider à boire le contenu de sa tasse...

- "Hem, pourquoi cette convocation?", le questionna-t-elle.

Manifestement, ça s'annonçait mal. Le tout était de gagner du temps. Il traversa le bureau, ouvrit une armoire, et entreprit de parcourir les piles de dossiers qui y étaient classés.

- "J'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous de certaines irrégularités dans un de vos rapports récents...", affirma-t-il avec autant de conviction que possible, tout en faisant mine de fouiller les papiers poussiéreux.

Tonks avait soulevé sa tasse, et la portait presque à ses lèvres.

- "Lequel?"

Lequel? La question était somme toute excellente, même si des plus gênantes si on tenait en compte qu'elle n'avait pas de réponse.

Percy se racla la gorge.

- "Hem, le..."

Il fut sauvé d'une surchauffe cérébrale par l'arrivée impromptue d'un hibou par la fenêtre ouverte. Cette interruption fit instantanément oublier à Tonks tout dossier incomplet: son attention se retrouva plutôt focalisée sur le contenu de sa tasse de thé, projeté en l'air par son violent sursaut à l'apparition de l'oiseau. Le liquide suivit une superbe courbe de trajectoire se terminant par le centre du bureau de Percy, où il se répandit avec joie sur carnets d'adresses, formulaires et courrier urgent.

Splash était décidément un bruit bien faible pour la destruction totale de plusieurs jours de travail.

- "Oh, je suis vraiment désolée!", s'écria Tonks, continuant à se confondre en excuses. "Je vais nettoyer ça!"

Et sur ce, elle sortit sa baguette et se pencha sur le bureau avec l'intention manifeste d'empirer les dégâts, si on tenait compte de son manque de dextérité flagrant à entamer ce qui semblait être un sort basique de nettoyage. Apparemment, la réputation de la jeune femme était pleinement justifiée. Percy la coupa dans son élan de bonne volonté, masquant sa panique d'un sourire figé.

- "Ca ne sera pas nécessaire. Récurvite. Réparo", lança-t-il rapidement.

Son bureau retrouva un semblant d'ordre. Il mettrait sans doute quelques jours à déchiffrer ses lettres, mais, s'il ne s'était pas trompé sur Tonks, le sacrifice en aurait valu la peine. Sans doute. Peut-être.

Il retourna s'asseoir face à la jeune femme, lui servit un autre thé, et inspecta avec attention les quelques feuilles de papier gisant le plus en surface. Mortifiée, l'auror n'ajouta rien et porta sa tasse à ses lèvres. Bien.

Elle renifla. Moins bien.

Elle renifla encore, et reposa sa tasse sur sa soucoupe. Très mauvais. La dernière fois qu'il avait jeté un oeil à son thé, il n'était /absolument pas/ vert. Ce qui impliquait qu'elle ait utilisé une quelconque substance réactive au véritaserum pour en détecter l'éventuelle présence. Le jeune assistant du ministre referma instantanément sa main sur sa baguette, sous la table. L'auror en avait fait de même.

Elle se leva, et pointa la dite baguette sur lui.

- "Je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie, Weasley, mais je t'assure que ton patron en entendra parler!" - Une ombre de doute traversa son visage. - "A moins qu'il ne soit déjà au courant? C'est ça? Est-ce que droguer les gens au sérum de vérité est une nouvelle procédure standard du ministère?"

Percy grimaça, et la regarda reculer pas à pas vers la porte, sans cesser de le viser.

Parlez d'un fiasco. Elle n'allait certainement pas écouter ses explications après ça.

Autant tenter le tout pour le tout.

- "Serrurio!", lança-t-il brusquement vers la porte, qui se verrouilla instantanément.

- "Expelliarmus!", répliqua Tonks sans perdre une seconde, aidée de ses excellents réflexes d'auror.

Percy sentit sa baguette lui glisser entre les doigts.

Il pouvait également dire adieu à ses projets de sortilège d'oubli sur la jeune femme.

- "Mademoiselle Tonks, je vous assure...", essaya-t-il pitoyablement.

- "Tu m'assures de QUOI? Explique-moi plutôt ce que tu tentais de faire, là!" - Elle fit un geste vague vers sa tasse de thé. - "Est-ce que Fudge t'a demandé de m'interroger?" - Une étincelle de réalisation sembla la traverser. - "Ou est-ce que tu travailles pour Tu-Sais-Qui?"

Cette autre possibilité aurait dû passer par l'esprit de la jeune femme quelques minutes plus tôt, surtout considérant son emploi. Mais ça devait être la preuve que l'extérieur de son crâne était bien plus remarquable que son contenu.

- "Non, bien sûr que non! Je devais juste savoir... Est-ce que tu fais partie de l'ordre du phoenix?"

- "INCARCEREM!"

Weasley sentit des cordes s'enrouler autour de lui - ou, pour être exact, le percuter, le traîner en arrière sur un bon mètre en lui faisant perdre l'équilibre/puis/ s'enrouler autour de lui - et il perdit l'équilibre, tombant face contre terre avec un craquement d'os brisés et un cri de douleur. L'instant d'après, un flot de sang ruisselait de son nez sur le carrelage.

Il gémit, et gémit encore lorsque Tonks, s'approchant de lui, le retourna de la pointe d'une bottine ferrée.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu veux à l'ordre du phoenix? L'identité des membres? Des informations à livrer à, à qui d'ailleurs? Je n'ai jamais entendu beaucoup de bien de toi, mais je ne pensais pas que tu tomberais aussi bas", affirma l'auror d'un ton glacial, pointant sa baguette sur le visage de sa victime.

Percy tenta de se redresser, échoua, retomba en arrière en se heurtant la tête contre le sol, puis se tourna sur le côté pour recracher le sang qui lui ruisselait dans la bouche. Et il vit rouge.

- "GUI A PARLE DE TRAHIR L'ORDRE, EZBECE DE BRUTE BZYCHOPATHE? JE VEUX LES AIDER!"

-

-

-

A suivre...


End file.
